Let me be Free
by Little Lady Eowyn
Summary: Set in the enchanted forest before the curse. Belle, the daughter of a poor inventor, sparks an unlikely and confusing friendship with a certain infamous pirate, all the while being relentlessly pursued by Gaston, a wealthy nobleman with awful intentions. Desperate for assistance, she makes a deal the the Dark One with dire consequences. Leave reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1: A quiet village

First of all, I have to say that this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Secondly, minor details have been altered to suit the storyline. I also couldn't help pulling elements of the original Disney's Beauty and the Beast, for my inspiration of the setting. Sadly, I do not own the characters, and I make no money from them, just enoy their company from time to time. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A quiet Village:

Belle trudged through the three mile journey to town. The recent rain had made the dirt roads muddy and the hemline of her skirt was filthy. She sighed as she thought about the extra work this created. She lived on the outskirts of a small fishing village and cared for her father with very little income and no other help. She was hoping after her trip to the market she would have enough time to go to the bookshop as well as visit her friend Ruby. She didn't have to wait long, because she saw Ruby heading towards her.

"Belle!" She cried out. "I didn't know you we're coming today!" Ruby finally reached Belle and threw her arms around her.  
Belle laughed "it's good to see you too!"  
"Oh, Belle, it's been so exciting in town, some pirates have docked in the harbour for repairs, you should see their captain, he is soooo handsome!"  
"Whoa, Ruby, pirates? Shouldn't you be staying away from them?" Belle asked.  
"Oh come on, you read about pirates all the time." Ruby pouted.  
"Yes, I read about them, that's quite enough adventure for me."  
The girls giggled the rest of the way to town. Belle was normally a very serious girl, but spending time with Ruby let her relax and enjoy herself. Ruby launched into a long description of the infamous Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger. By the time they had reached the market Belle had heard all about the tall, dark, handsome pirate who always wore black, his eyes lined with black kohl.  
"It's to keep the sun out of his eyes." Explained Ruby. "I think it looks very becoming"  
"He sounds like a whole lot of trouble."  
"Oh, hardly, he comes into Granny's tavern all of the time. The pirates aren't the roughest clientel we get, and they pay for any chairs they smash. Captain Jones sees to that."  
Belle exploded into laughter about the thought of a fearsome pirate apologising for broken furniture during tavern brawls and then paying for it. It seemed as unlikely as a pig that could fly. She had read about that once...  
Ruby interrupted her thoughts "oh, I just remembered, I should get some things from the market too, we are just about out of potatoes and cabbage."  
The girls finished their trip to the market in record time, Belle not caring about the weight of her basket or the long walk home. After much convincing, Belle accepted Ruby's invitation to lunch at the tavern, and finally conceded that she wasn't to pay a cent for it.

It was still early in the afternoon, so it was quiet in the small tavern. Granny saw Belle enter and gave her a warm hug. Belle had always felt welcome with Granny.  
They feasted on beef, bread, cheese and vegetables. Belle was horrified at the expense of the meal that was placed in front of her, but Granny insisted that Belle should eat meat to keep her strong.

A loud noise drew everyone's attention to the door. The pirates had returned, and Captain Killian Jones was at the front of his crew. The rest of the tavern stared, they were still wary of pirates, although this crew had not yet given them cause for concern. Ruby blushed and immediately ran to the bar to serve her customers. Granny made a 'tsk' of disapproval at her granddaughters swooning. "Oh, Belle, you might be the only sensible girl left in the village." She signed.  
"That's funny, considering the village considers me the strange one." Belle had said this light-heartedly, but the words carried a weight on her heart. She knew very well that the fact she wasn't chasing men, was always reading and lived so far from the rest of town, the folks had considered her strange from the time she was quite young.  
"Belle, you know that is not the truth, no matter what anyone says." Belle had to fight back some tears at Granny's warm words.

Her reverie was interrupted by Ruby's return, having supplied enough rum and beer to keep her patrons happy. As Ruby was talking excitedly, she looked over towards the bar and realised that the Captain was staring at her. As their eyes met, Belle hurriedly averted her gaze and focused on the contents of her mug with intense concentration. All efforts had been in vain, as the Pirate Captain was now making his way towards their table, never breaking eye contact with Belle.  
"Ruby, I had no idea you had such lovely friends! Allow be to introduce myself - Killian Jones, at your service, milady." He then bowed and reached over to Belle's hand and kissed it. A small shiver ran up her spine, and then she remembered herself. She pulled her hand away and regained her composure.  
Ruby burst in on the silence "this is my friend Belle."  
"Yes, I have heard of you, what brings you to our port?" Belle asked him quietly.  
"Ah, you have heard of me, so my reputation precedes me." He said, grinning and winking at Ruby.  
"This is a bit of an unplanned stop, I'm afraid. We encountered a terrible storm off the coast and the ship was badly damaged. Could take weeks, even months, to make her seaworthy again. I trust I'll see you again, Belle," he said, flashing a devilish smile that would have made any other woman melt, and then he was gone, enjoying the festivities with the other patrons.  
Granny looked at Belle shrewdly, perhaps this was the day Belle realised she was beautiful. Possibly not, she realised, reflecting back on the pursuits from Gaston that had not changed her mind at all. For years that man had chased Belle, to no real avail.

"Belle, you're blushing!" Ruby exclaimed. "I told you he was handsome!"  
"Oh, hush." Whispered Belle frantically, hopping that he hadn't seen her at that moment. Too late, he had, and he was revelling in her discomfort.  
"It's late, I had better be getting home to Father. Thank you for lunch, Granny."  
"Take care."  
"Sweet dreams tonight" teased Ruby.  
"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, feeling herself blush again. That was a habit she was determined to break.

Belle said her goodbyes to Ruby and Granny, promising to come back soon. She realised she would have just enough time to visit the bookshop before it closed for the afternoon. The bookkeeper was a lovely old man, who upon noticing that Belle had read the book she had chosen twice before, offered for Belle to keep the book - for free. Belle was astonished, and a little teary from all of the kindness she had received that day. Belle collected her basket and her book and headed for home, reading as she walked.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody pirates

Chapter 2: Bloody Pirates

She had just reached the outskirts of town before she heard a familiar voice call to her.  
"Hello Belle." The deep voice boomed.  
"Oh, no." She groaned under her breath. Not him, please not him.  
Gaston was a tall, dark-haired nobleman, acclaimed as the most handsome man in the village. Women swooned over him, men admired him. Gaston considered Belle the most beautiful girl in town, and by his reasoning that meant she was meant to be his. Belle did not share his opinion.  
"Hello, Gaston." Belle tried to say pleasantly, or as pleasantly as you can through gritted teeth.  
Gaston was momentarily distracted from staring at her lovely figure by noticing that Belle was attempting to read while carrying a heavy basket, which was absurd. It wasn't right for a woman to read. He would have to stamp that out once they were married.

"Belle, it's time you got your head out of these books and started to think about more important things, like me." Before Belle could reply, he had snatched the book out of her hands and was flipping though the pages. "How can you read this? there aren't any pictures!" He snorted disapprovingly.  
"Some people use their imaginations" she said, placing her basket down on the path. "Gaston, may I have my book back please?" She tried to sound as patient as possible. Gaston smiled wickedly and held the book even higher, and Belle tried in vain to retrieve it. "Gaston, please, I have to get home to my Father, he needs me" she panted, jumping even higher to retrieve her book.  
"Wouldn't you rather be spending some time with me?"  
"No I wouldn't!" She yelled, surprising herself.

"The lady said no." Another voice said confidently. Both Belle and Gaston turned around and saw Killian, sword drawn, ready to challenge Gaston.  
"Who the hell are you?" Gaston growled, clearly caught off his guard.  
"I'm Killian Jones, Captain to the Jolly Roger. I believe the lady asked for her book back." Killian kept a cool expression while he watched Gaston work himself into a rage. He was clearly enjoying himself.  
"How dare you come into my town and tell me how I am to treat my property?" Gaston growled.  
Killian let out a hearty laugh. "Oh dear, if you think she is your property, you don't seem to have a good handle on it. I was under the impression Belle was not spoken for."  
Belle could only stare, such manners! She had never heard such a thing in her life!  
"Now, off with you, unless you want to challenge a pirate." Killian grinned. Since the pirate was armed with a sword and Gaston only had his hunting knife, he thought better than to accept the challenge "I will have Belle for my own, make not mistake about that." He stormed off, throwing Belle's book on the dirty path.

Killian picked the book from the ground and dusted it off "I believe this is yours." He said gallantly, before handing it back to Belle.  
"Thank you. Now I really have to get going, I'm so late." She quickly picked up her basket and began walking home again. She was furious. Gaston had as good as claimed her, and then she had a pirate fight her battles for her!  
"Leaving so soon?" The cocky voice of the pirate rang behind her.  
"I told you, I really need to get home to father." She said, not slowing her pace. Since the pirate was unburdened with a heavy load he kept up with her easily.  
"You know, other girls would have repaid my kindness with a night in their bed." Belle stood frozen, staring horrified at the pirate who had just propositioned her in the most inappropriate way.  
"Although, I can see you aren't that kind of lady." He offered, seeing her distress.  
Belle let out a visible sigh of relief. "Is that all you men think about?" Her frustration getting the better of her.  
"Oh my dear, there are so few pleasures in this world, a woman's touch being one of them. Do you really expect me to deny that, especially when they are so willing?"  
"I can't imagine there would be many willing women." Belle said indignantly.  
Killian chucked "tell me Belle, if a woman comes to you and begs you to take her, is it really that wrong?" He was now standing very close to her, his eyes piercing though hers.  
"Yes." She said, voice quavering "it's wrong because I still believe in marriage."  
"Me too, I love married women, and they make the most enthusiastic lovers." He grinned.  
Belle lost herself, and actually slapped the pirate right in the face. She jumped back, horrified.  
Killian blinked a few times, very surprised that this little girl had the nerve to slap a pirate. It gave him an idea.  
"Oh my dear girl, you will pay for that." He said wickedly, rubbing his face and the stubble along his jaw.  
"H-how?" Belle's courage failed. She had her arms in front of her body acting as a shield, expecting the worst. She was visibly trembling by the time he closed in on her.  
"I'll let you off easy. One kiss from you, and I'll be on my way."  
He was so close to her Belle could feel it. "No, please don't."  
Killian took his time, slowly running his hands up her arms towards her neck. Gods, she was lovely, and scared out of her wits. "Hmm maybe not today, it's not fun if the woman isn't willing." He whispered to her lips. She gulped as he stepped back, releasing her from his spell.  
"Until next time, Belle, remember that you owe me a kiss." Killian wasted no time and turned back towards town, singing as he walked.

Belle waited until he was out of sight and then leaned against a tree for support, breathing heavily. She had slapped a pirate, SLAPPED A PIRATE! She yelled to herself. Yes, he had been merciful, but he wanted a kiss. What else would he claim at a later date? He had also made Gaston angry, what would he do for revenge? Gaston had never been so bold as to call Belle his property before. She knew he was small minded, but now his true colours had shone, and they were truly ugly. Gaston had begun to claim her, and she still didn't know what the pirates' intentions were. "Bloody pirates" she murmured under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3: The bottom of the bottle

Chapter 3: The bottom of the bottle

Belle hurried the rest of the way home, not even attempting to read this time. She had finally kicked the habit of walking and reading, so she could be more on guard. She arrived at her front door, and with a wave of relief entered her home. The relief didn't last long. The fire had died, dinner was not prepared, and the days cleaning still had to be done.

"Belle, where the devil had you been, I'm starving!" Exclaimed her Father, bottle already in hand.  
"I was held up." Belle explained hurriedly, not wanting to worry her father. "Come one, how about you sit down and I'll get dinner ready. Do you want some water?" she offered.  
"Water! Where would you get an idea like that?" He chortled, slumping into his worn-out armchair.

Belle sighed and got to work.

Moe French, her father, had once been an aspiring inventor, a visionary. Belle's mother had died when she was twelve, and her father had escaped into a bottle. Belle didn't have any time to grieve for her mother; she had lost her childhood that day. For ten years she had scrubbed, cleaned, washed, cooked and tried to save money where possible. The only friend she had was Ruby, and because both of them were so busy, they seldom had time to spend with each other. Her one comfort was her books, the wonderful stories of places faraway, with dashing heroes and endless adventures. Belle could get lost in her books and pretend that she was one of the beautiful brave princesses she read about, only to have her reality crash in when her father returned home drunk, demanding food. It broke her heart to think that her father had been someone she had looked up to, and now he was someone she cared for out of duty. She knew that the people in town no longer respected him, and they only pitied her in her unfortunate situation.

Belle placed the bread, cheese and boiled potatoes on the table alongside the sad mismatched crockery. Moe looked at the table at the meager offering and sighed. The alcohol dampened his appetite, but he still had visions of a well-stocked larder fit for a king. The two ate their meals in silence, Moe slowing down already from his afternoon drinking, and Belle exhausted from her emotional day. She opened her book and began to read, eating with one hand. One she was finished, she quickly cleared the table, stoked the fire and made some tea.

She sat by the hearth and sipped her tea out of her mother' chipped teacup. Her nerves were still rattled from her day, and wondered if she was ever going to be left in peace. She was still trying to understand Gaston's possessiveness this afternoon. Was it only brought on by the thought of competition from the Pirate? Belle knew that she would never, ever marry a man like Gaston, and she thought that she had made it pretty clear to Gaston that she wasn't interested. Clearly she hadn't been clear enough at trying to drive him away. Belle had no respect for the man, he was arrogant, rude and conceited, and was only pursuing her because he thought her beautiful. Belle got up from the floor and looked into the mirror on the side wall and stared at her reflection. Looking back at her was a girl she though was rather plain. She had blue eyes, tangled brown hair and wore a careworn expression and a tattered dress. She looked down at her boots that were stained with mud, and he hands that were rough from gardening. "I'm not beautiful" she thought, fighting back a tear.

She finished the tea and began to wash her cup, suddenly startled by a knock on the door. Who could it be this late at night? They never had visitors. She received a shock when it was Gaston at her front door, flowers in hand.  
"Belle, I came to apologise for today, I lost my temper, and it wasn't fair to treat you that way."  
"Thank you, Gaston for your apology and the flowers" Belle said, trying to keep her voice even. "But it's very late, and father is asleep, so it's not appropriate for me to invite you in. Goodnight."

Upon hearing the noise of the conversation, Moe awoke from his dozing and saw Gaston at the door. "Gaston, my dear fellow, come in and have a drink with me! Don't stand on ceremony at the door. Belle, let him in already!"  
Smugly, Gaston entered the house and shook hands with her father before hastily placing the hot house flowers in Belle's hand. Belle sighed and found an old pitcher to house the flowers in, and then proceeded to get drinks for her father and their guest. She could hear their conversation in the next room.  
"Moe, I've come to ask your permission to marry your daughter. She's the most beautiful girl in town, and she deserves the best."  
Poor old Moe French saw the match between Belle and Gaston as quite advantageous, the kind where he would be cared for forever, and live out his days drinking in comfort without worrying about his next meal. Without hesitation he gave his hearty consent.  
"Splendid! Splendid my dear boy; what an honour!" Moe slurred his speech with excitement.

Belle was furious. She could not believe what her father had just said. She flew into the tiny room and yelled.  
"No Gaston, I will not marry you, because I don't love you, and could never love you, father, please don't make me do this!" Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, her little hands balled into fists at her side. Moe appeared shocked by the yelling, however was too drunk to contemplate anything.

Gaston grabbed her arms angrily and dragged her back into the kitchen, Belle yelping in protest.  
"You WILL be my wife and you WILL please me." Gaston hissed, tightening his grip.  
"Gaston, please understand, I can't marry you!" Belle exclaimed, her confidence failing.  
"I will have you either way, and since you abhor the idea of marriage, you will be my whore." He said severely.  
Belle's mouth opened wide in shock. Gaston had grown too bold! Her mind raced, what was she going to do? Tears formed in her eyes.  
"I-I can't!" She stammered, eyes welling with tears. Gaston's grip tightened around her waist.  
"Then you leave me no choice, Belle, you refuse to be my wife. I tried to be reasonable with you. Do you think anyone else will have you with no dowry and that shameful father of yours?  
Belle remained in shocked silence.  
"Be mine, Belle; If you do not, I will burn this house to the ground, your father included, and you will have nothing left."  
"No, Gaston, please show mercy! Don't hurt my father!"  
"Then say you'll be mine." He growled carnally, placing rough kisses along her throat.  
"I accept" Belle wept as Gaston smiled triumphantly.  
"Excellent choice Belle, you have made me a very happy man." Gaston snaked his hands up her skirt, Belle trying desperately to push him away. She felt waves of nausea come over her. She couldn't believe she had agreed to let his man touch her.  
Gaston began to pull at the ties of her dress, only to be interrupted by Moe smashing his bottle on the ground in the next room.  
"Until tomorrow then," Gaston whispered. "In the meantime I want you to dry those infernal tears, and clean yourself up, this dress is filthy."  
Gaston stood and strode out of the house. He was proud of his achievement. As much as he enjoyed the chase, his favourite moment was when his prey finally submitted to him. He continued onto the tavern to tell his gang that Belle was now his, and congratulated himself that he had even spared the inconvenience and expense of a wedding.

Belle found her father was sound asleep snoring in his chair. Her hands shook as she cleaned the broken glass and tried to think. She needed to protect herself against Gaston. Belle had long since given up on falling in love and being married. She had no dowry, no prospects, and most men found her odd. Belle had decided long ago that even if she could never marry, she could still keep her dignity and her virtue. She didn't have much, and now she was going to lose that as well.

A thought flashed through her. She had heard tales of the Imp, Rumplestiltskin, who lived in a castle in the woods. He was said to make deals and might be able to help her. She knew there would be consequences, but she was willing to pay it.


	4. Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4: Down the rabbit hole

Killian Jones nursed his rum at the rowdy table of the Rabbit Hole, an infamous bar that doubled as a brothel. It was a favourite place for his crew, because at Granny's tavern they had to be slightly better behaved. Jones was ignoring the festivities, like he did most nights. Truth be told, as much as he enjoyed the perks of being a pirate, it was exhausting living up to his reputation. There was a time that he was carefree, enjoying every treasure hunt, sword fight and conquest. That was before Milah. Every night since she was killed he saw her before he went to sleep, haunting his dreams and fuelling his desire for revenge. But he knew it was impossible. The coward who killed her would never be found so easily, and Jones was condemned to spend the rest of eternity with revenge unfulfilled, without his Milah, alone forever.

Smee, his first mate, noticed that his captain was a little more pensive than usual. "You know, Captain, you could have a little fun, after all, it's been eight years."

"Really, Smee? Only eight years? I must confess I hardly noticed." Jones muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm your friend so I'm going to pretend you aren't taking the piss." He said letting out a belch. "All I'm saying is that maybe it's time to be a little less miserable, Milah wouldn't want to see you this way."

Jones narrowed towards him and Smee let out a gulp. "Of course, it was just a suggestion. No harm meant."

"What will be your pleasure, gentleman?" A busty brunette whore purred at them, directing her eyes towards Killian. Smee thought bitterly for a moment that she would have enjoyed time with Jones for free.

"Nothing tonight for me, love." Killian said, placing a few gold coins in her hand. "But I wouldn't mind paying for my friend here."

The poor girl's expression dropped, clearly disappointed. Compared to the breathtaking Captain Jones, his short, chubby first mate was no comparison. All of the girls at the Rabbit Hole were trying to have their one night with the captain, and so far no-one had succeeded. However, being a professional she gathered herself quickly and flashed her best smile and took Smee's hand.

"Right this way, sir." She purred.

Jones chuckled in spite of himself. He knew the girls were after him, it was a little game they all played. But it felt like a betrayal to be with anyone else, even someone he paid for the night.

As he drank he couldn't help thinking that the whore looked nowhere near as beautiful as the girl he met at the tavern earlier today. He had remembered how just looking into her eyes made her blush, and what a frenzy he had stirred in her when he asked for a kiss. Most women were not like her. She seemed so lovely, so innocent, yet so troubled. He wondered what would give such a young girl so much pain. He knew that she had mentioned her Father, but not her Mother, so maybe she wasn't around anymore. He also knew that her hair was tangled and her clothes were beginning to wear, so clearly she was poor and had to work harder than she should have to. Then there was the issue of Gaston, that bastard of a Nobleman who thought he owned Belle. Jones didn't know why it made him feel jealous; it wasn't like he had any feelings for the girl. Somehow though, thoughts of the strange, beautiful girl wouldn't leave his head.

Swinging down the last of his drink, he resolved so pay Belle a visit tomorrow, if only to keep the Nobleman from bothering her. Besides, it had been a long time since he had had a decent fight, and he wouldn't mind letting of some steam.


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the Dark One

Chapter 5: Deal with the Dark One

Later that night Belle slipped into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning on her thin mattress. The nights were cold, and her bed linen was hardly sufficient. The following morning she dragged her tired body out of bed and prepared for her journey to meet the Imp.

It didn't take her long to find the castle, only an hour's walk. It looked so imposing on the outside, as if it was daring her to enter at her own risk. She pushed through the wrought iron gates and knocked on the door. It swung open and granted her entrance, slamming shut behind her. Belle gasped.

"It's not nice to forget your manners in the grand palace, dearie." A high pitched voice giggled out of thin air. The Imp then appeared in front of her, the sight was terrifying. He had green-gold scales, beady eyes and rotten teeth. He looked like someone who had once been a man, and then morphed into this terrifying creature.

"Rumplestiltskin?" She asked.  
"It's not polite to stare, dearie." The imp chuckled. "Come on, out with it, what ails you?"  
"I-I need help, I don't know where to start." Belle stammered, her bravery failing.  
"Ah, why don't we start at the beginning?" The imp offered, gesturing for her to sit on plush red chair.  
Belle sat down and began to explain how Gaston had claimed her and given her an ultimatum.

She buried her face in her hands. "If something were to happen to me, if I were forced, I can't bring a child into this world, I can't." She whispered. "Please can you help me?"

The Imp roared with laughter "oh, you are an innocent one, aren't you? Why not just give in to the man? Clearly he's quite wealthy and fancies you, I'm sure he could rescue you from the obvious poverty you find yourself in."

Belle looked up at him in shock "because I don't love him." She whispered, hands shaking slightly.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the girl in front of him. She seemed so desperate, he couldn't resist an idea. He had to admit that she was extremely beautiful, and had much purer intentions than the many others that had come before her. She hadn't asked for riches, or freedom, or even the death of those who were doing her wrong. She had simply asked that no-one else would have to suffer. It was noble. Stupid, but noble.

"If I understand you correctly, you are afraid that this man is going to use you for his own purposes, and you wish me to make you barren?"  
"Yes" belle said weakly.  
The imp produced a potion out of thin air.

"If I take that, I won't have children to Gaston?" She asked.  
"Oh no, my dear child. If you take this, you won't have children. Ever." The Imp smiled.

Belle considered her options. She was never going to marry, Gaston especially. She still had no idea what the pirate would also do given the chance, and she couldn't take the risk. It broke her heart, but she knew what she had to do.  
"Fine, I'll take it." She said, reaching to take the vial containing the potion.  
"Not so fast, we haven't discussed your payment."  
Belle flushed. She fumbled at the locket the hung around her neck. "It was my mothers. It's real gold, all I have." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Oh, I don't want that. You see, I make gold, so that little trinket is of little consequence. I want something a little more special than that."  
"What do you want?" She asked, mind racing.  
"Some of those pretty tears of yours."  
"What do you want with them?"  
"None of your concern. Besides, what do you need of them after they had already run down those cheeks?"  
Belle relented, and her tears were now free flowing. The imp placed a second vial under her eyes.  
"Excellent, that's just excellent." The Imp giggled.  
Belle dried her tears with her apron, and then gingerly accepted the potion.  
"It's forever dearie." The imp warned. Belle drank the contents of the vial, and felt the emptiness inside her.  
"Tell me child, why didn't you ask for your freedom, or riches? – I could have even killed this Gaston character or turned him into a rose if you so wanted. But instead, you only asked for a way to endure his torment."

Belle stared at the glaring Imp. Of course he had been right, and she hadn't been thinking clearly "You tricked me!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh, no dearie, I didn't trick you, I gave you exactly what you asked for." He said with an eerie chuckle, watching the poor girl run from his sight.

Belle continued running from the castle as fast as her legs could carry her. Her face was streaked with tears. She couldn't believe what she had done. She stopped when she reached a clearing and sat down in the soft grass. She let the sun warm her as she lay down, thinking about everything she had lost. Hours passed as she watched the clouds change shape again and again. As the sky began to darken she knew she would have to get home. Reluctantly she stood and shook the grass off her skirt and headed home.

Back in his enchanted castle, Rumplestiltskin twirled the vial filled with Belle's magical tears. He was truly amused by his dealings of the afternoon. The girl's plea was so honest, so heart wrenching, that he couldn't resist taking a few of her tears. Innocence was hard to find, and those pretty tears could make some powerful magic. Satisfied with his work, he placed the vial of on a rack of other potions, next to the empty space that was allocated for a potion to be made from true love, the only thing he had never been able to bottle.

He went to his golden mirror and waited for the image of Belle to appear. He saw her crying in a field of flowers. She truly was captivating, beautiful in her despair. He almost felt something akin to regret for what he had done to her. He continued to stare at her image for what felt like hours, watching her graceful steps as she made her way home, and how her tangled hair blew in the wind. He resolved he would have to keep a close eye on this one. Goodness knows what use she may be to him in the future. And with that, he wished the image of the girl away, only to be met by his own hideous reflection.


	6. Chapter 6 Empty Inside

Chapter 6: Empty inside

Belle was uneasy by the time she reached her door. She was tempted to pack a bag and run, but she had no idea where she would go or if she would even survive. Besides, her Father would surely die if she left, and she couldn't do it. No, she would stay here and accept what her life had become. Hot angry tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to work in the garden, feeding the chickens and attacking the weeds that were encroaching on the vegetables.

Belle was on her hands and knees finishing the last of the gardening when she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Now, what a lovely sight! There's nothing like a woman on her knees." Belle stood up quickly, only to be face to face with the infamous pirate she had slapped yesterday.  
"What are you doing here, captain?" She asked sarcastically, trying to brush the dirt off her apron.

"I found your Father in the tavern and brought him home. He's upstairs sleeping it off. Besides, I could not resist the thought of seeing you again. I've not forgotten that you still owe me that kiss." Killian's smile faded when he saw Belle was close to tears.

"Belle, what happened?" His face was suddenly full of concern. It was a side of him she hadn't seen before. She shook that thought aside.  
"I really don't want to talk about it. Now please, I have so much to do." Belle wiped a stray tear from her cheek and bent back down to dig the weeds.

"I can be your friend, Belle." She stopped instantly.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" She snapped. "Is this another ploy to get me to kiss you? Is this just a sick game, because I'm done! I'm done!" She yelled, dropping her spade and collapsing back on the ground, shaking with tears.

Jones couldn't explain what he did next. He simply knelt down beside the girl and held her. Belle initially tried to shy away from his touch, and then through sheer exhaustion, let her head drop onto his shoulders. It was the first peace inside her mind she had experienced in a long time, and she was caught between wanting to run away from him or make the moment last forever.

Killian broke the silence. "As much as I'm enjoying this, love, I believe my leg's beginning to cramp."

Belle and Killian stood up from their embrace and dusted themselves off. Belle was suddenly very self-conscious with her tear-streaked face and dirty apron. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet. She turned away from him and scrunched the bottom of her apron in her hands.

"How about we go inside? I can make you some tea" Jones offered.

"You're going to make me tea?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? You need some tea, and I can make it for you. Right this way, milady." He grinned, offering his arm.

He noticed Belle continued to hesitate.

"Come on, those weeds can wait another day, they aren't going anywhere."

Once inside, Belle was surprised at how at ease Killian seemed to be in her small kitchen. He whistled while he boiled the water for the tea and gathered all of the other necessary ingredients.

"Where do you keep the sugar, love?" He asked

"We-we can't afford sugar." Belle said, looking at her feet, embarrassed.

"No matter, I have just the thing." He flashed a dazzling smile and produced a small package from his coat pocket.

"Are those biscuits?" She asked, perking her head up, her mouth starting to water.

"Indeed they are, love. The question is, what are you willing to do for them?" He winked.

"Do you always have to use bravado and innuendos?" Belle asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do – it's part of the charm, love." He chuckled.

All of the tea things were set on the table. The biscuits were beautiful, just like she had remembered them from years ago.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to make you so upset?" Killian prompted.

Belle choked up immediately and shifted uncomfortably in her chair "No, I want to forget it."

"Fair enough" Killian looked around the room and saw many worn, well read books lying around. He began leafing through the one on the table.

"That one's my favourite" Belle said.

"Really? What do you like about it so much?"

"Oh, everything! The far off places, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise." Belle stopped when she realised she was rambling.

"Don't stop on my account, I was just beginning to get interested." Killian grinned. "Although I confess I don't read much, I prefer to go out and live my adventures."

"Wouldn't we all." Belle sighed. "Tell me about it, being a pirate, I mean."

"Oh, love, you are in for a treat. Imagine a life spent chasing adventure, a new horizon; our only mistress being the sea. It's freer than anything else you could ever imagine." There was a gleam in his eye as he launched into stories of far-away lands where time never changed, priceless treasures, mermaids and sea monsters. Belle was enrapt in the stories, and almost forgot her troubles for a moment.

The sun began to dip, throwing golden light into the kitchen. "Well, it appears as if I've overstayed my welcome. Until tomorrow, Miss Belle?" Killian reached over and kissed her hand, sending shivers up her spine.

"Tomorrow would be nice." Belle smiled in spite of herself.

"Hmm, I would have crossed oceans to see you smile like that."

Killian turned and left through the front door Leaving Belle more confused in her feelings than ever.

It was now early evening and she went upstairs to clean herself up. She stripped down to her slip and washed herself with a cloth at the basin. She then donned a clean dress, and placed her dirty one in a bucket to be washed the next day. She then tried to get the mud out from under her fingernails in vain. She stared at her dried, rough hands in disgust. These were not the hands of a well-bred lady, but of a servant.

She saw her beloved book on the table, but had no desire to read it. She was so weary she didn't want to even keep her eyes open. The potion had made her feel like an empty husk, unlike herself at all. It was as if the potion had not only taken her fertility, but her optimism and dreams as well. She tried to convince herself it was all for the best, and that she should feel grateful. She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wonder to other places, sanctuaries that could ease her mind. Two strong hands on her shoulders interrupted her thoughts.

"You really should be more careful about locking the front door, anyone could just come in." Gaston said smugly, running his hands down her back.  
Belle tried to wiggle away from his touch. "Please Gaston, I need more time!" She begged.  
"Time? I gave you plenty of time to consider, and since you are not my wife, I do not see the need to be a gentleman, I simply want what is mine."  
Belle kicked her chair out behind her, hitting Gaston. She then scrambled up and made a run for the door, but Gaston reached her and slammed her against the wall.  
"Don't. Ever. Run. Again!" He hissed, placing his hands around her throat. Belle could already feel bruises forming. Gaston began to lift up her dress with one hand, keeping his other securely around her neck. Belle was paralysed by fear. Her back ached from being pushed, and Gaston's touch was rough and possessive. She squirmed as he reached the apex of her thighs, as she tried to move her body away from his.  
"None of that; be a good little girl."  
Belle screamed as he began to tear at her dress from the front, and desperately tried to push him away. It onto spurred him on further. The torn dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in a thin slip in front of him. Gaston paused to admire the beauty, she was even more magnificent than he imagined. Her hands may have been rough from all of her work, but the rest of her body was smooth as silk. He relished her soft skin and he ran his hands roughly over her supple breasts, their feeling not hampered by her thin clothing. He groaned as he pressed against her and she yelped in protest.

"No Gaston, please, wait, stop!" She cried out in vain, the feeling of terror building.

"How many times does the lady have to say no, Gaston?" A voice jeered from the doorway.  
"Killian!" Belle screamed, trying desperately to wriggle away from her attacker. Gaston let go of Belle to draw his sword.

"So, are you going to run from me this time, coward, or are we going to duel?" Killian sneered.

"Oh, no pirate, we duel." Gaston said darkly.

**Author notes:**

Wow, so the scene with Belle and Killian was awkward to write, I debated time and time again about whether or not to just delete the whole thing and then have him turn up at the last minute and be a hero. Ugh! It irks me when you can't bend your characters to your will!

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews

DragonRose4 – Thanks for pointing out my unfortunate spelling error – Whoops! I've updated chapter 5 because once I saw it I had to change it.

Yea, I have to admit I was surprised by Belle's decision too, but it came to me in a dream and I had to go with it. Belle is incredibly selfless and naïve, so she's always going to get herself into trouble that way. Also, Rumple has been the first to notice Belle has some magical properties of her own – that baby plot bunny will grow up later!

Juju0268 – Poor Belle, I know she didn't think it through! I do feel sorry for her, but it's all for a good story (and maybe I'm a little mean to my characters).

Ryunn Kazan – Have patience, the Captain Book Ship will sail soon enough!

Much Love!

Lady Eowyn


	7. Chapter 7: A Clash of Swords

**Chapter 7: A Clash of Swords**

Both men circled each other, both ready to make their move at any moment.

"Are you ready to die, pirate?" Gaston sneered.

"That depends, are you?" Killian retaliated, his sword making contact with Gaston's. The clashing sound of the metal echoed throughout the small room. Belle huddled in the corner, trying desperately to pull her dress back up. She watched on as the two men continued to duel. Killian was the superior swordsman however Gaston was not fighting fair. He engaged Killian too close to the wall, and he lost his footing and landed to the ground.

"Give up, pirate, Belle is Mine!"

"Belle belongs to herself!" Killian jumped back up and landed a punch to Gaston's jaw.

"Oh, come one, I know you want her for yourself. And why wouldn't you, she's a fine conquest; don't tell me you haven't thought about that delicious body of hers." He said, goading the pirate as he wiped the blood from his face.

"What the hell is your problem, mate? Can't get a girl to say yes willingly so you have to force yourself on them?" Killian's sword swiped through and narrowly missed Gaston's throat.

"Right now, you are my problem. Do you really think I want to see Belle in the hands of a pirate?"

"Better than in your hands, you slimy beast!" Both men were now violently swinging at each other, knocking over furniture and coming dangerously close to the fire. Their swords were locked and neither could break from it.

"Belle, get out of here now!" Killian yelled.

Belle hurried outside, her heart racing. She dreaded what would happen if Gaston won the fight. Seconds after she made it outside, Killian emerged from the house, followed quickly by Gaston and a large cloud of smoke coming from the door.

"I told you Belle that if you didn't give into me I would set your beloved house on fire." Gaston jeered.

"Killian, my father's still inside!" Belle screamed.

Killian ran back towards the entrance to the house, but Gaston blocked the entrance. Killian finally managed to knock Gaston down with a strong blow to the head, he then attempted to get inside to save Belle's father, however he was too late. The building began to crumble before him, throwing flaming debris everywhere and blocking the entrance to the house.

Killian turned back to look at Belle in time to see the terror and devastation on her face. He raced towards her and grabbed her arm, just in time to see Gaston regain consciousness.

"Come on, we need to leave this place now!" Killian praised the gods that Gaston's horse was still tied to the tree outside; he mounted it quickly and pulled Belle into the saddle. She was in so much shock she followed his orders without hesitation. He kicked the horse and built up the speed to a full gallop, trying to place as much distance between himself and Gaston.

On the outskirts of the village, Belle regained the ability to speak. "Where are we going?"

"My ship, it's the only way you will be safe." Killian spurred the horse to go as fast as he dared, trying to get as much space as possible between them and Gaston. The forest blurred before Belle's eyes, the speed at which they were going causing her to grip onto Killian as tightly as possible.

Before long the docks were in sight, Killian hastily dismounted and helped Belle to get down, supporting her shaking legs as they walked the gangway into his ship.

"Smee, where is everyone?" he asked urgently.

William Smee appeared alarm at the state of his Captain and the girl beside him. "What happened?"

"Never mind that now, I need to get the rest of the crew and set sail this instant."

"They're at the Rabbit Hole. I'll get them as quickly as possible." Smee ran off to find his fellow sailors. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew not to question his Captain.

Killian instantly began barking orders at whoever was left on the ship. Sails were raised, anchors pulled, ropes untied. No-one paid any attention to Belle, and she had to duck and turn quickly to avoid being hit by members of the crew readying the ship as they rushed past her.

The Jolly Roger was almost ready for its voyage. In the distance she saw about a dozen men charging towards the ship, Followed quickly by Smee and two other men. Killian counted each as they ran past.

"14, 18, 22, 25. Ah, welcome back McKenzie and Lee, good to see we didn't lose you." He muttered sarcastically at the last two unfortunate looking miscreants to board the ship.

"Listen up men. We set sail this instant! Hoist the sails, pull anchor and get this ship out of the harbour!" More men scrambled to his command, ten men pulled the last anchor and the remainder of the crew worked on the sails. Killian took his place at the helm and began to navigate the ship out of the harbour. Belle slowly made her way towards Killian, not sure where to stand or what she was meant to be doing. In the distance she heard Gaston's voice yelling from the docks, but he was too far away to be a threat anymore.

Once they were in open waters, the rest of the crew made their way back to the helm to await further instructions from their Captain.

"Did you get yourself into trouble with that Nobleman C'apt – is that his girl?" McKenzie spoke up, being cut short be Lee digging into his ribs.

"No – you saved the Girl, didn't you Captain Jones?" Lee piped up.

"Aye men. Belle is now a guest on this ship, and if any harm comes to her whilst she is our guest I'll make whoever is responsible for it walk the bloody plank, savvy?"

"Aye Captain." The crew murmured in unison.

"Belle, this is my humble crew, you've met Smee of course, and McKenzie, Lee, and this man over here is Mason….Belle?"

Killian had been running on so much adrenalin that he hadn't noticed how pale Belle was becoming.

"She's going to faint." Smee ventured.

"Nope, she's going to throw up." Said McKenzie, earning another jab in the ribs.

Belle hardly noticed what anyone was saying, the remainder of her strength left her body and she promptly collapsed into Killian's arms.

"What are you going to do now captain?" asked Smee.

"I'll take her into my cabin, she's had one hellish day and she needs to rest." He said, tenderly scooping her more securely into his arms and carrying her bridal-style below deck. He noticed that several of his crew were lingering.

"Oi, what the hell are you lot staring at, get back to work."

"Aye Captain." And the men promptly scattered.

Killian laid Belle's unconscious body onto his bed and spent a few moments watching her, not stirring from her deep slumber. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, the tear in her dress revealing more of her body than he had seen before, and Belle would no doubt be horrified at the exposure if she was awake. Killian gently covered her in a blanket, and Belle immediately curled into it like she was making a safe cocoon.

Killian took a swig of rum from the flask that was sitting on his desk to soothe his nerves. He should have killed that bloody Gaston when he had the chance, it was messy leaving enemies alive. However, some part of him knew that if he had, Belle would have seen him as a monster, and he never wanted her to witness murder. There was something about Belle that made him want to be a better person. A person he really wasn't, at least not anymore.

Killian shook himself out of his reverie and went back topside. The fresh air and the spray of the sea would soon put him to rights, but all of his thoughts kept pulling him towards the beautiful girl who now lay in his bed. "She's not Milah." He said to himself quietly, feeling instantly guilty about the thought of betraying her memory. He instead occupied himself with setting bearing east, towards the lost islands. They were a difficult passage to navigate, but considering his ship had crossed entire realms, this was child's-play to him.

It was fast approaching midnight, and he retreated back to his room below deck. Belle hadn't stirred since he left her. Now Killian was left with a dilemma. All of the rooms in the ship were taken, and now his bed was occupied with perhaps the one woman in this realm that would not appreciate a bed mate. He decided to content himself with sleeping in his chair, however after two hours, this proved to be vastly uncomfortable and not conducive to sleep. He eventually relented and crawled into the other side of his bed, away from the sleeping beauty. This would have to do for now, he thought, and finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
